The Boy Who Became a Legend
by The Obsidian Blade
Summary: A repost of the story I made a while back. If you want a synopsis of it or something, check out josephx .webs .com remove spaces and it should be there. So please read and review


**The Boy Who became a Legend**

By The Obsidian Blade

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or its characters. What I own is this concept and the characters that may be put in. this is my shot at a Naru/Kyuu relationship so please do not come after me with your weapons of dooms. That means you flamers. So yeah, on with the story!

Chapter One- revelations and beginnings

Naruto was running form a crowd of people. His blond hair was matted down by dry blood and grime. His clothes were too big for him and seemed to be in bad condition as the sleeves were tearing away at the seams. Holes riddled it, exposing his flesh to the outside world. There were so many scratches on the exposed flesh that it looked as if he topple over and die any second. His body was small for a six year old due to malnutrition. He was easily identified by his whisker like markings in his cheeks. To the old Hokage he was Naruto Namikaze, proud member and citizen of the hidden leaf. But to the leaf's inhabitants he was known as something else. To them he was the demon child.

That was because not long ago the Kyuubi came and 'attacked' Konoha. What really happened is that a year before Naruto was born the Yondaime and the Kyuubi arranged a marriage between his first born son and the Kyuubi herself. It was mean to protect Naruto from being killed by one of his father's or mother's enemies. He was the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. Both of them had too many enemies to count and they did not want their son to be caught up in the mess so he would live happily with his soon to be mate Kyuubi.

The day that the proposal was made they were shocked. They came to the vixen's den asking if she could look after their first born. They were not expecting the Kyuubi to pro-pose something like that. They were expecting something totally different but not marriage. And she sounded so sure that their first born would be a son to. The vixen's exact words were this 'I will raise the kit on one condition, if I could marry your first born son.' They of course nodded at that. The vixen smiled a big vulpine. 'Good then I will come around the time your kit is born. Do not worry about telling me when, I will just know now leave.'

But on her way she met a man wearing an orange spiraling mask with one eye hole. His exposed eye was red with three tomes encircling the pupil. She knew she could easily take the man down but she made the mistake of looking him in the eyes. That's when she blacked out. When she came to she found herself staring at the Yondaime on a Gambunta muttering 'sorry' while she felt herself being sealed into the child she was to marry.

It was through the child's eyes that she figured out what happened and it was in his subconscious that she comforted him and figured away out of this prison. She was really glad that the Yondaime made it easy for her to come out and go with what was planned.

Today was the day that would forever change history.

Naruto turned around the corner to try and shake off the crowd of people trying to kill him. There was a plethora of people trying to kill him. He did not understand why they tried to hurt him. They always did this kind of stuff to him. He was never wanted. Most venders threw him out of the store because and some sold him spoiled goods at triple the value of normal products. Only one place accepted him and that was Ichiraku's. The little vender was like a safe haven from all the madness that went around it. He never had to worry there for they liked him. It was not because he always found away to eat there but because he was living. They little ramen stand saved him many a time before.

He was currently trying to find a place to hide but with his luck that would probably never happen. They would find him any place he hid, they always did.

Fate was even against him as he slipped on an empty bottle of liquor. He scrambled to his feet but it was too late. They had him where they wanted him and began to beat him with anything they could find. Some of them were ninja who held grudges against him and the others were citizens who merely went with what they were told that the boy needed to die.

His screams of anguish went unheard as they beat him. Then unconsciousness blessed him and he was out like a light. He woke up in a dark and dingy sewer. The walls were crumbling. The water was ankle high to him. Pipes of two colors ran along the walls and ceilings, blue and red and purple. Sounds could be heard coming from one end of the ewer. Being curious he fallowed the sound.

As he wondered through the sewer he was thinking about how the hell he got here in the first place. Did the villagers dump him here or did he manage to crawl away and breathe another day? As he thought those thoughts he wondered onto a big corridor. At one side there was a large wooden cage with steel bars. At the center of the cage there was a note with the kanji for seal on it.

What was behind the cage amazed him, a large glorious fox with nine tails as behind it, looking at Naruto with its own glowing crimson orbs. Its nine tails swished around. Its fax ears twitched every now and again.

"**Come closer kit,**" the large vixen ordered he child. He obeyed with curiosity to what the large fox was going to do. Kyuubi was amazed that the child did not approach her with fear but with curiosity and amazement. This was something she was not expecting but glad for as it would be easier to tell the child what was going to happen. "**Sit down kit so we could speak,**" he again obeyed without any objection. "**Do you know who I am kit?**" She saw him shake his head at eh question. She sighed at this. "**I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Before you grow angst I want you to know that this none of our faults but the fault of a single man that I managed to get beat by. You see long ago a great man and his wife came to me for their yet to be born child's protection. I agreed to it as long as I get to marry their first born son. I failed to tell them that we bijuu know when our mates are near and I knew that they would be the parents to him. The day he was born I left for Konoha to fetch him as they wanted him to live with me. Before I reached this mundane village I was attacked by a man with a mask that covered one eye. He somehow managed to place a powerful genjutsu and have me attack here. The rest you should already know.**"

"Did you know who the boy is?" Naruto asked.

"**He is standing right in front of me," **the vixen said with a smile. In a flash her appearance changed. She was now around his age. Her hair was long and silver. Her eyes were slanted crimson. Her curves were like an hourglass. Her ears were pointed like an elf's but fuzzy like a silver fox's own pelt. Nine long silver fox like tails swished behind her. "**Could you step to the bars, I need to do something to you." **Naruto complied with her command. As soon as he stepped up to the bars a tail pulled him through the bars. His face took a look of shock and surprise as he looked at the face of Kyuubi. She noticed this and decided to settle her young mate down. "**Do not be frightened Naru-kun,**" she cooed. "**I am only checking the damage that these idiots have inflicted on you. That and I need you inside the bars to properly label as my mate.**" She then went on to inspecting his body, even going as far as stripping him down till he was naked. He blushed and tried to hide but she kept him restrained, saying that she would see him naked when he hit puberty everyday most likely. When it was done she set him down on his feet and began yelling curses to whoever would listen. "**WHAT THE FUCK IS THE PROBLEM WITH THIS VILLAGE! When I get out of this seal I am going to take you away from this village and train you properly so you can become the greatest ninja. Yes we will return here just so they could see the chance they missed.**" She looked at the child as he stared at her. She smiled at him. "**Now Naru-kun, I need you to bite me as I bite you on the neck and focus chakra to the bite. That tells everyone that I and you are mates for all eternity. When the ritual is complete you will become a bijuu. Not as powerful right as I am right off the bat but you will live as long as I do. You will become a Kitsune like me.**"

Naruto complied with her request and focused chakra to his canines as she did the same. When they felt there was a significant amount of chakra or youki they bit into the other's neck. Blood was drawn from the mark. Naruto's body flashed before it died. His body was now the height of an average six year old. He grown nine blond fox tails and his ears became like Kyuubi's but blond as well. His eyes became a cool shade of violet. The chakra running through the blue pipes became purple youki. His mindscape altered as well. Instead of the sewer it changed into a forest with a clear stream and a water fall flowing into said stream. The grass was soft and the light filtered through the eaves and branches of the canopy above. The seal changed to a black buckle in Kyuubi's neck with the kanji for seal in red on it.

She looked at him and smiled. He looked a lot better like this. "**Come on, let's take a look at the new you,**" she said as she grabbed his hand and rushed off to the water. When they got to the water he saw what he looked like. He saw that he was what the villagers called him now.

He almost broke down right there. "I will never be accepted now. No one in the village will like me now."

The silver haired vixen sighed at this. "**Who cares about what they think. They are a bunch of idiots anyway. So what if you are now a Kitsune like me. You are still Naruto in my book. Those idiots do not know the difference between the mind and the being. And if you even think about hiding your appearance there will be consequences. You will learn to wear your foxy traits proudly.**"

"Okay," he sniffled. She smiled and brought him into a tight hug. She brought up her hand and started to scratch behind his ear. He started to purr in contentment. She kept this up for a while, liking the fact that she was the only one that was going to make him purr like that right now. It did have a nice sound to it. Then she wanted him to do the same for her so she stopped. She gained a curious glance from Naruto.

"**I want you to scratch behind my ears as well. After all I am a Kitsune as well as you are and our ears are very sensitive to touch, so come on and scratch them. PPPUUURRR.**" She started to purr as the blond Kitsune scratched her ears. She brought him down to the ground as she sat for comfort. She sighed as she rested her head on his body and closed her eyes. Oh yeah, she picked a good mate, one that could give her many kits. That was what she was hoping for when he reached puberty. She really wanted kits and she did want a lot of them but she knew that he would wait till he was really old enough to take care for a litter of them, most likely around eighteen. He stopped his scratching and she regained composure. "**Why did you stop Naru-kun?**" she asked.

"Umm, how do you get outside the seal?" he asked. She smiled at him. He really wanted her to come out of the seal.

"**Unlatch the collar and I will be on the outside forever. Your father designed the seal so I could come out fairly easy.**" He nodded and reached behind her neck and unlatched the collar. His body started to vanish from sight. She sighed in happy contentment. This was going to be fun. She had a nice mate who would do anything for her within reason. She really wanted to take him away from this village but knew that he would be too stubborn for that, so she came up with the next best thing, take him away for a few years as a training trip. That would be something that would get him to leave for at least a little bit. She was going to groom him fit for any woman. In her current state she knew that it would be a while till anything happened between them. She chose to be round the same age as him because she wanted to grow along with him. She felt her body fading away from her prison back to reality. This was going to be fun. She knew that she would have to at least share with one other but for now it would just be her and her Naru-kun.

Kyuubi was a happy vixen. She was finally let out of her mate's mind and could breathe the fresh air that was outside. She was now on his hospital bed, snuggled up close to him. Her head was resting on what she would like to call its rightful place, his chest. His heart beats were like music to the ruby eyed vixen. She looked up at him and decided to wake him up so she could tell him what was going to happen. She knew the elemental nations pretty well and knew a lot of humans that could help him with training. She knew what his affinities are and it surprised her. She was expecting fire and wind because that was her main elements. What his elements were water and wind it was amazing to say the least. Only one of her affinities got transferred in the sealing. She would be the one training him in that but she needed some one who could train him in suiton jutsus.

She began to nudge him awake. He slowly cracked his eyes open after a few minutes of it. He looked down at the vixen and began to wander if everything really happened. She smiled at him, having already read his thoughts. "**Yes Naru-kun, everything inside the seal happened. Now the seal does not exist and it's all thanks to you. Your father was really smart.**" Naruto smiled and hugged her tightly, nuzzling against her neck. Kyuubi was extremely content with snuggling him. She started to growl as she felt a familiar presence make it known. The door opened and an aged man walked in

He was wearing a red and white robe. His weird diamond shaped hat was perched on his head. His eyes may have shown with kindness and happiness but they also shown with battle experience and awareness. His eyes widened in shock when he locked his keen eyes on Kyuubi. "I-I-I thought it would be a while before you come out and claim Naruto Kyuubi-san," the old man stuttered out.

Her own red keen eyes rested upon the aged Hokage. "**Yes Hokage-san, I have made my return to claim my mate and I need to have a word with you.**" He winced at the last part. This could not be good for his health. "**Why the fuck did you not o more for Naru-kun. Do you know how much of a hell he had to go through for the better part of his life, the least you could have done was send him to a nearby village to live for a little bit. Maybe he would not have so many scars on is body.**" He shook his head.

"The council, they forbid it to help out in the slightest way but I have tried the best I could do. The best I could do was giving him monthly stipends and give him his own apartment. The rest was all up to him as most of the council wants him dead. The only ones that are willing to tolerate him are the Inukukas, the Akimichis, the Aberames, and the Naras. The rest hate him with a vengeance." It was the honest truth. O one really did like him. They all wanted him dead or used as a weapon.

Kyuubi seemed to except the reply but did not really like it. "**Damn humans. Well it stops right now. I am going to take Naru-kun around the world for nine years. What do you say to that Naru-kun, would you like top travel the world with your lovable and cute mate?**" He nodded enthusiastically at that. Then he thought about what she had said.

"Wait a minute, doesn't that mean I have to leave the village?" the blond Kitsune asked worriedly. The silver haired vixen smiled at him.

"**Yes it does. But don't fret about it, you will return here so you can become a ninja. We are going to be gone for about nine years or so.**" She smiled as she got up. Then she noticed something, she was completely naked. She blushed lightly at the old man before asking for some clothes. He smiled and walked off only to appear several minutes later with a few articles of clothes for both Naruto and Kyuubi

"I hope these will do," he said with a kind smile plastered to his face. Kyuubi grabbed both sets and handed one to Naruto. Hers was a red kimono with a silver fox running along the bottom of it. Naruto's was baggy shorts and a gray long sleeved shirt.

"**These will do for now. Now I want to leave as soon as possible so come on Naru-kun, we have to leave for now.**" The vixen got off of Naruto and started to lead him out of the village. This was the last time he would ever see Naruto again for six long years.

On their way there Naruto got curies about what they were going to be doing for the next nine years. "Kyuu-chan, what are we going to be training in?" he asked with his curiosity leaking into every word spoken. She smiled at him. He really did have the curiosity of a fox. That was something she was really going to enjoy later in life.

"**Many things my Naru-kun, many things,**" she replied. '**I have the perfect person to teach him water jutsus. By the time I am done training him he will be my strength. I can't wait t see what he is like in the bed.'** As her thoughts got more perverted Naruto was wandering if she would allow him to eat as much ramen as he usually does. After all it would be kind of costly if he just ate like he normally did. Not every one could handle how much he ate unless they were the people running the eatery.

A/N Well there you have it. It took me a while to type this up as I have too many thoughts and started working on a Naruto/Air Gear cross over. The pairings there I am really not so sure about but I know that it will definitely be restricted to the Air Gear universe unless I get too many reviews saying add one character form the Naruto universe. Well I had fun typing this up and do not forget to R and R


End file.
